Anesthésie constante
by NoraMeanley
Summary: Dans un pays similaire au nôtre, le système est dirigé par des despotes, l'Akatsuki. Pour eux, l'excellence et le savoir doivent régner. Naruto Uzumaki est un jeune étudiant de 19 ans. Il est paresseux et se contre fiche d'atteindre l'élite culturelle, malgré les critiques de ses proches. Aucun membre de son entourage ne comprend réellement ses sentiments
1. I'm gonna fight 'em off

_« J'apprends à garder le silence, à penser pour moi seul, à ne plus partager. Je fais semblant, aussi. Je comprends que grandir, c'est apprendre à mentir. »_

 **I** l devait être vingt deux heures et demie, et Naruto Uzumaki était gelé. Il essaya de trouver une position confortable dans son lit pour ignorer les grelottements, en vain. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'hiver et en plus il était emmitouflé sous les draps, pourquoi avait-il froid alors ?  
Il se leva en râlant et alluma son chauffage électrique et une cigarette par la même occasion. Tout en tirant de longues bouffées, le jeune homme priait désespérément que le besoin de sommeil ne s'estompe pas car il devait dormir, il en avait besoin.

\- **Allez putain, grouille toi de me réchauffer !** Grommela-t-il en s'adressant à son chauffage.

Il ne pouvait pas repartir se recoucher en laissant le chauffage allumé car sinon deux heures plus tard il se réveillerait en sueur. C'était toujours comme ça que ça se passait.  
Naruto perdait de plus en plus patiente, son sang commençait à bouillir. Il écrasa son mégot de cigarette dans son cendrier et il se remit à attendre assit sur son lit. Une minute. Deux minutes. Trop tard, sa fatigue s'était envolée. Il soupira longuement et alluma sa lampe de chevet.  
Le blond avança vers son bureau et démarra son ordinateur. Qu'allait-il bien pourvoir faire ? Jouer à un jeu vidéo ? Non, la motivation n'y était pas.

 _« Je vais mater un film, ce sera le plus simple »_ pensa t-il.  
 _  
_Il chercha dans son ordinateur, parmi les centaines de vidéos téléchargées illégalement, quelque chose qui pourrait lui convenir. Il voulait voir un film d'animation, pour rigoler un peu et qu'il avait vu dix mille fois... le Roi Lion !  
Naruto fier de sa trouvaille, démarra la vidéo. Il faut dire qu'en général, il passe des heures et des heures à chercher pour trouver un film qu'il veut voir. Il éteignit le chauffage qui avait finalement réussi à réchauffer la pièce, ses clopes, son cendrier et fila sous les draps.  
Le temps que la première chanson « C'est l'histoire de la vie » se finisse, il prit un livre qui traînait au pied de son lit, un manuel de philosophie, il le déposa sur sa couette prêt de son bras et installa son petit matériel du parfait fumeur dessus. Le garçon fit face à l'écran de son ordinateur tout en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.  
Il avait repris son calme, tout était bien. _  
_

Quand Naruto se réveilla il était onze heures et il s'était endormi devant le dessin-animé. Par réflexe, il regarda sur sa couette pour vérifier si le livre sur le lequel était posé le cendrier n'était pas tombé, il manquerait plus que ça. Par chance, Naruto avait retiré son « plateau » de son lit hier soir et il l'avait posé par terre.  
Soulagé il se leva et se dirigea vers ses cabinets, comme chaque matin après son levé. Quand il eut fini sa commission il se rhabilla.  
Stop. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le papier qu'il avait utilisé était plein de sang, il pouvait le voir dans la cuvette. Il commença à paniquer, il serait fissuré le... ? Comment est-ce possible ? Il reprit ses esprits, tira la chasse et retourna dans sa chambre.  
Le blondinet prit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. Il se rongea nerveusement les ongles en attendant qu'on lui réponde.

\- **Ouiiii ?** Répondit finalement quelqu'un, d'une voix trop mielleuse.  
\- **Je te dérange ?** Demanda Naruto.  
\- **Nooon,** continua l'interlocuteur avec ce même ton sarcastique. **Qu'est ce que tu veux ?**  
\- **J'ai un souci, Iruka...** Il hésita longuement avant de formuler ses mots. **Je crois que j'ai une infection au niveau... du postérieur. Tout à l'heure je suis allé aux toilettes et quand je me suis essuyé c'était plein de sang.**  
 **\- Ah bon ? Ohlala, c'est affreux !**  
 **\- Arrête putain, c'est pas drôle, ça peut être grave.**  
 **\- Ouais, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.**  
 **\- Comment ça ?**

L'homme au bout du fil raccrocha. Le jeune homme sentit la colère montait en lui, quelques larmes perlèrent. C'était toujours la même chose. Il avait des problèmes et son oncle s'en foutait.  
Iruka s'occupait de Naruto depuis que le petit avait perdu ses parents à l'âge de 7 ans. Enfin, s'occuper n'était pas le terme approprié, pour le blond. Son tuteur ne faisait que lui gueuler dessus car il séchait de temps en temps cours et ne sortait presque pas de sa chambre.

 _« Tu n'arriveras à rien dans ce système, si tu ne travailles pas ! »_ disait t-il souvent.  
 _« M'en fous. »_ répliquait à chaque fois Naruto. _  
_  
Cet abruti d'Iruka avait foutu sa santé en l'air dans sa jeunesse et cela avait engendré son échec scolaire. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'a lui même si il était seulement routier, ce sale junky de merde. Malgré cela, le trentenaire avait recueilli Naruto quand ce dernier n'avait plus rien.  
Pourtant... ! étais-ce une raison pour que Iruka le rabaisse constamment en public ?! Au fil des années, le blond réussi progressivement à paraître impassible face à ses remarques acerbes. Mais ça lui fendait le cœur à chaque fois. Il voulait lui hurler : « Ferme ta gueule, ferme la, y'en a assez ! » Il n'y arrivait pas... car il savait qu'Iruka tournerait ces paroles en dérision, il connaissait déjà sa réponse : _« Mais t'es complètement taré ou quoi ? »_.  
Après tout, il lui avait déjà fait le coup et Naruto s'en était mordu les doigts.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois. Naruto décrocha tout de suite.

 **\- Iruka ?** Demanda t-il

Ce n'était pas lui.

 **\- Alors comme ça tu t'es perforé le cul ?** Ricana la voix à l'autre bout du fil.


	2. Everything is blue

_-_ _« L'amitié est toujours une douce responsabilité, jamais une opportunité.»_

 **\- Sasuke !** S'exclama Naruto.

Il comprit immédiatement la façon dont son ami avait appris la nouvelle. Iruka a appelé le frère de Sasuke, Itachi. Ce dernier venait d'acquérir son doctorat en médecine et travaillait dans un cabinet médical non loin de chez le jeune Uzumaki.  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est bien moi en effet,** pouffa Sasuke à l'autre bout du fil. **Alors, comment tu t'es fais ça ?**  
 **\- Je n'en sais rien !** Répondit Naruto.  
 **\- Rapports sexuels violents ?**

Le blond explosa de rire. Il adorait ce genre d'humour.

\- **Ben oui bien sûr !** Dit-il. **Bon, je suppose que mon oncle a parlé à ton frère.**  
 **\- Ouais, tu as un rendez-vous dans trente minutes.**  
 **\- Arf, je me sens pistonné...**

Sasuke ria de plus belle. Naruto fit de même et demanda :

\- **Dis, tu peux m'accompagner ?**  
\- **C'est pas moi qui me faire examiner le popotin, débrouilles-toi !**  
\- **Allez, s'il te plaît...**  
\- **Bon d'accord,** répondit Sasuke.  
\- **Merci, merci ! Tu arrives quand, parce que...**  
\- **Je suis déjà là.**

La sonnette retentit. Le blond raccrocha et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

 _« Quel idiot... »_ pensa-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Son meilleur ami apparut dans l'encadrement.

\- **On y va ?** demanda ce dernier  
 **\- Oui, attends je vais chercher ma veste, tu peux rentrer si tu veux.**

Naruto fila dans sa chambre récupérer les affaires dont il avait besoin. En même tant il pensa à Iruka qui avait fait un effort et qui s'était préoccupé de lui.

« Ce ton nonchalant de tout à l'heure, c'était juste pour me taquiner. » pensa t-il.

De son côté Sasuke était dans le salon en train d'attendre. Il replaça rapidement ses cheveux noirs en arrière, qui avaient été balayés à cause du vent. Le garçon faisait presque la même taille que Naruto. Mise à part ce point, ils étaient physiquement très différents. Sasuke avait la peau claire, presque blanchâtre et les yeux noirs comparé au blond qui lui, était légèrement bronzé et avaient les yeux bleus. Naruto revint dans le salon et demanda à son ami ;

\- **C'est quand même pas Itachi qui t'a raconté tout ça ?**  
\- **Non, j'ai fixé un mouchard dans son bureau.**  
\- **Pourquoi ça ?**

Le brun ricana.

\- **Tu te souviens la dernière fois on cherchait des méthodes pour s'occuper quand on se faisait chier. Ben j'en ai trouvé une. J'écoute les patients de mon frère parler de leur problèmes.C'est trop marrant. Mais, c'est un pur hasard si j'ai entendu le sujet ton rendez-vous. Après j'ai appelé Itachi et j'ai feinté que tu m'as déjà mis au parfum de ton problème, il ne s'est pas méfié et il m'a raconté tous les détails croustillants.**

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Bizarrement, ça ne l'étonnait pas.

\- **T'es vraiment taré dans ton genre ! N'empêche si ton frère te grille t'es dans la merde, mon gars.**

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient quitté la maison d'Iruka qui se situait dans une petite forêt. Ils prirent un sentier qui rejoignait le sud-est de la ville. Sur le chemin de terre, ils croisèrent de nombreuses maisons. Dans ce quartier résidentiel « La feuille paisible » tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. Il y avait à peine 30 résidences pour cinq kilomètres carrés. Naruto adorait y vivre car c'était toujours silencieux et c'est ce qu'il aimait le plus, la tranquillité. Quand il sortait pour se rendre en cours le matin, il sentait avec plaisir les odeurs boisées de la forêt qui l'entourait.  
Sasuke quand à lui, habitait avec son frère à l'entrée de la ville entre la forêt et la zone urbaine, dans le quartier « Éventail ». Comme les quartiers des deux amis étaient reliés ils résidaient près l'un de l'autre. Dix minutes à pied, avait calculé Naruto. Ils arrivaient près de la maison de Sasuke quand le jeune Uzumaki brisa le silence :

\- **Dis moi, est-ce que tu es libre ce soir ? Iruka a des marchandises à livrer à la capitale. Il ne sera pas là avant demain soir, tu peux venir à la maison et même rester dormir !**  
\- **Ah, ce serait avec plaisir mais je ne peux pas... J'ai un test important dans une semaine, je dois réviser.**

Le blondinet râla, le brun lui avait coupé son enthousiasme.

\- **Tss, c'est bon tu peux t'arrêter de réviser juste une soirée !**  
\- **Tu ne comprends pas ! Si j'échoue à ce test je perds toutes mes chances de réussir en politique.**  
\- **Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères... ?**  
\- **Le département de Konoha est très sélectif.**  
\- **Arrête tes conneries ! Un type de ton niveau pourrait facilement atteindre le département d'Akatsuki !**  
\- **Ça ne m'intéresse pas de travailler là-bas.**  
\- **Pourquoi ?! Demanda Naruto. Tu as peur de ne pas t'attirer leurs faveurs pour que tu deviennes le lèche-cul officiel des dirigeants du pays ? Ne t'inquiète pas tu y arrives déjà avec ton frère.**

Sasuke s'arrêta net et dévisagea son ami.

\- **Comment oses-tu... ? Tu ne...**

Il s'interrompit, avant de poursuivre :

\- **Tu sais quoi ? Démerde toi, tout seul ! Ce n'est plus la peine de m'appeler pour te réconforter quand tu te sens « rejeté » par ton oncle ! Tu sais ce que tu es, Naruto ? Un sale gosse pourri gâté qui se plaint parce que la vie a été « dure » avec lui ! J'ai aussi perdu mes parents je te signale, alors ferme un peu ta grande gueule et arrête de jouer les martyrs !**

Sasuke tourna les talons et partit en direction de la fôret. Naruto sous le choc n'avait rien su ré avait l'air d'un idiot, la bouche ouverte. Heureusement pour lui, personne ne les avait vu.  
Il se sentit extrêmement blessé. Comment pouvait-il le traiter de la sorte ? D'accord, le brun aussi souffrait beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'en prendre à Naruto tout de même. Ce dernier voulait juste le taquinait, il ne voulait pas le perdre c'était son seul véritable ami.  
Il voulait le rattraper mais il regarda l'heure, son rendez-vous était dans dix minutes. Il passa devant la maison de Sasuke avec tristesse et continua son chemin.

Le cabinet d'Itachi se trouvait au nord du quartier qui était environ à cinq minutes d'ici. Il pressa le pas pour être à l'heure à son rendez-vous.

Naruto était enfin arrivée devant l'entrée. Il allait entrer quand quelqu'un, de l'autre côté, sortit. Il esquiva de justesse la porte. Le type qui avait failli le rendre borgne, se tourna, conscient de sa maladresse.

\- **Merde, excuse-moi.** Dit t-il en s'adressant au blondinet.  
\- **Ce n'est rien,** répondit l'intéressé.

L'autre sourit et partit du cabinet. Naruto le regarda avec curiosité s'éloigner. Il adorait les habits que ce mec portait : veste en cuir, jean délavé, baskets.

 _« Il se contre fout de plaire aux gens... »_ pensa-t-il.

Finalement, il quitta le type du regard et entra dans le cabinet. Il n'y avait personne. Naruto se rendit devant la réception, il attendit que la secrétaire vienne l'accueillir. Elle arriva presque immédiatement. En voyant le garçon, la jeune femme accourut.

\- **Bonjour Naruto, Itachi va bientôt te recevoir !**  
\- **Merci, Karin.**

Il commença à se diriger un siège quand la femme le prit par l'épaule.

\- **Attends... Sasuke n'est pas avec toi ?**  
\- **Non,** répondit Naruto. **Il...**  
\- **Oui ?** Insista-t-elle.

Ne voulant pas parler de sa dispute à cette commère, Naruto réfléchit à toute vitesse une excuse plausible pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix.

\- **Hé bien,** tenta-t-il d'un air faussement gêné, **je pense qu'il n'a pas voulu venir car il était terrifié à l'idée je fasse une réflexion devant toi.**  
\- **Que veux-tu dire ?**  
\- **A vrai dire, il parle très souvent de toi... Tout de suite, j'en ai conclu qu'il s'intéressait à toi. Je lui en ai parlé sur le chemin pour venir ici. Il a prit peur et il s'est enfuit, honteux.**

Les joues de Karin devinrent aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Naruto essaya tant bien que mal de retenir un sourire triomphant. Elle avait tout gobée.

\- **Tu sais, je ne me serai jamais permis de faire une quelque conque remarque, c'est à lui de faire le premier pas. Mais je t'en prie, ne lui dis pas que je t'en ai parlé, il me tuerait !**

Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux. Même s'il l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, Sasuke aurait mal prit cette histoire, en colère ou non **.** Il n'aimait pas Karin. Il était obligé de la côtoyer de temps à autre car elle était la secrétaire de son frère mais cette fille lui tournait autour de façon presque maladive qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence.

\- **N-non...** bafouilla-t-elle. **Je ne dirais rien, merci. Excuse moi, je dois appeler quelqu'un...**  
\- **D'accord, pas de problème !** Répondit le garçon.

Elle quitta la réception, et se dirigea vers la réserve. Naruto la regarda partir avec soulagement.

 _« Elle va sûrement appeler ses copines pour se faire mousser, cette pauvre idiote. »_


	3. Everywhere I go

**Chapitre 3 -avec quelques modifications suite à la reprise de la ficiton- en ligne**

 ** _Musique du chapitre :_ Everywhere I Go - Hollywood Undead**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Itachi fit son apparition.

\- Naruto ? Appela-t-il.  
\- Oui !

Naruto se leva pour serrer la main de l'homme.

\- Alors comment vas-tu ? demanda ce dernier.  
\- Ça va, ça va. Répondit le blondinet.  
\- Bien ! Allons s'y.

Naruto suivit Itachi jusqu'à son bureau. Il s'assit sur le siège qui était en face de celui de son médecin. Il regarda avec amusement le petit rectangle transparent qui était devant lui ou était écrit : Dr. Itachi Uchiha. Il y avait un cadre à côté, Nauto ne pouvait pas voir la photo qui était derrière mais il la connaissait. C'était une photo de Sasuke et du médecin ensemble. Le blond les trouvait adorables ensembles, ces deux têtes brunes, il les enviait tellement. Itachi le coupa de ses pensées et lui demanda :

\- Sasuke n'est pas avec toi ? Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait te chercher.

Naruto soupira :

 _ _« Tout le monde va me poser cette question ou quoi ? »__ pensa-t-il.

Itachi le regarda avec un air interrogateur. Le jeune homme expliqua brièvement leur dispute, après tout il y avait de fortes chances que Sasuke lui raconte.

\- Ah... les jeunes et leur problèmes, gloussa le médecin. Ce n'est pas votre première dispute, ça va s'arranger.  
\- Je l'espère, répondit le blond.  
\- Bon, intéressons-nous à ce qui t'amène ici. Iruka m'a dit que tu pensais avoir une infection au rectum. On va vérifier ça.

Naruto grimaça. Il s'en doutait évidemment qu'Itachi allait l'examiner. Cela restait quand même extrêmement gênant. Il se leva et commença à se ronger les ongles nerveusement.

 _ _« Calme toi, c'est juste Itachi, ça fait douze ans que tu le connais. »__ Tenta t-il pour se rassurer.

Il se déshabilla et s'allongea sur le fauteuil d'auscultation . Itachi enfila des gants transparents et s'avança vers Naruto.

\- Détends-toi, plus vite on finira, plus vite tu pourra t'en aller. Dit-il.

Il se pencha et examina quelques instants son patient. Ce dernier essayait de rester le plus impassible possible sachant qu'on était en train de lui toucher les fesses. Le médecin se redressa :

\- Tu peux te rhabiller, c'est bon.

Le blond s'exécuta, soulagé que ce soit fini, et retourna sur le siège de tout à l'heure. Itachi retira ses gants, les jeta, se lava les mains et alla s'asseoir en face de Naruto et déclara :

\- Bon, rassures-toi, il n'y a rien de grave, tu as des hémorroïdes. Cela provoque des saignements.  
\- C'est pour ça alors que... Mais comment ça a pu m'arriver ?  
\- Tu as mangé beaucoup de choses épicées ces derniers temps ?  
\- Non, je...

Naruto se remémora la soirée où pour seul dîner il avait mangé des chips avec de la sauce piquante, il y a deux jours. En repensant à cela, il se ravisa.

\- En fait, c'est tout à fait possible.

Itachi hocha la tête d'un air sérieux.

\- Comme on les a pris en charge assez tôt, une crème suffira. Par contre, elle est un peu chère mais je peux te l'avoir gratuitement.  
\- C'est très gentil, répondit le blond, mais ça ne me dérange pas de...  
\- J'insiste !

Le médecin prit son ordonnancier, détacha une feuille et griffonna quelques mots dessus. Il prit ensuite une feuille d'imprimante ou là il écrivit une adresse. Il tendit les deux feuilles ensuite à Naruto.

-Va à cette adresse et donnes ceci à une femme du nom de Temari. C'est une de mes amie, elle est pharmacienne, elle a pleins d'échantillons de médicament chez elle.

-Itachi, c'est super sympa mais...

Le concerné se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune blond.

\- Écoute... Iruka m'a parlé de vos problèmes financiers, c'est la moindre chose que je puisse faire pour vous.

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Ne voulant pas encore inquiéter Itachi il força un sourire et répondit :

\- Merci.

...

 _ _« Quel sale pourri ! »__ pensa Naruto en sortant du cabinet.

Il avait presque envie de hurler tellement cette situation le gênait. Comment Iruka avait-il pu dire ça ?! Le blond n'avait aucun problème avec le fait de raconter des soucis personnels avec des proches. Après tout Itachi et Iruka étaient amis. Ce qu'il ne supportait pas c'était le fait qu'Iruka amadouait les autres pour obtenir des faveurs, pour lui même ou pour Naruto. Ce dernier grommela :

\- C'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça, putain je le haie.

Il en avait assez. Le personnage d'Iruka le perturbait fois il était tout tendre et tout gentil et l'instant d'après c'était un salopard de la pire espèce. Naruto souffrait perpétuellement des changements d'humeur de son oncle. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec lui et ça le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis ses 14 ans.

Le jeune Uzumaki soupira et tenta de ravaler sa haine autant qu'il pouvait pour paraître impassible devant les passants dans la rue.

Pour se changer l'esprit il sorti une cigarette et l'alluma. Il sortit tout de suite après la feuille sur laquelle était marquer l'adresse de cette Temari. Il lut l'adresse :

 _52, avenue du feu, quartier de l'Eventail, district Konoha_

 _« Au moins c'est dans le quartier »_ songea t-il.

 ** _…_**

Il arriva enfin devant la porte, et frappa. Presque immédiatement une jeune femme blonde vint lui ouvrir. Elle avait le regard sévère mais était quand même très belle. Cette dernière dévisagea Naruto. Déconcerté, le garçon bafouilla :

\- Bonjour... Je voudrais parler à Temari, s'il vous plaît.  
\- C'est moi-même. Répondit la femme.  
\- Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. Je suis un ami d'Itachi je viens de sa part, il m'a demandé de vous donner ceci.

Il lui tendit l'ordonnance qu'elle saisit sans un mot. Elle passa un rapide coup d'œil dessus puis leva les yeux dans la direction de son interlocuteur.

\- Je vais voir si j'ai ça.

Elle tourna les talons et ferma la porte sous le nez du blond.

 _ _« Pas très commode... Comment a-t-elle pu devenir amie avec Itachi ? »__ se demanda Naruto.

Il attendit environ cinq minutes, comme un idiot devant la porte. Quand Temari revint enfin, elle avait les mains vides.

\- Toutes mes échantillons de crèmes sont chez mon frère. Est-ce qu'Itachi a en besoin rapidement ?  
\- A vrai dire, c'est pour moi.  
\- Est-ce que tu as en besoin immédiatement dans ce cas ? Soupira-t-elle exaspérée.

 _ _« L'amabilité tu connais ? »__

Le jeune homme avait horreur qu'on lui parle avec un ton si désagréable .

\- Oui, en effet. Dit -il  
\- Bon dans ce cas je vais te donner l'adresse de mon frère. Dis-lui que tu viens de ma part il te donnera ta crème. 2, chemin du saule, quartier Oxymore.

 _« Il y encore des gens qui habitent là-bas ? »_ pensa-t-il.

\- D'accord, je peux passer dans l'heure, il sera là ?  
\- Oui, normalement.  
\- Merci beaucoup, au revoir.  
\- Au revoir.

Elle ferma la porte et Naruto reparti. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

 _« C'est quand comique comme situation. Combien de fois je vais devoir faire la même chose pour avoir cette merde de crème ? »_

 **...**

Le quartier de l'Oxymore était le plus petit quartier du district. Naruto croyait que plus personne n'y habitait depuis au moins dix ans, il y avait là bas que de la végétation, encore plus luxuriante qu'a la Feuille Paisible. Ce quartier se trouvait au sud du sien, enfouit dans la forêt. C'était loin. En pensant à la longue marche qu'il allait de voir faire, le blond grogna.

 _ _« Il me faudrait une bagnole. »__

Il regagna l'entrée de son quartier en prenant soin d'éviter la demeure des Uchiha. Sasuke était surement chez lui en train de réviser il pourrait voir son ami depuis la fenêtre.

Naruto prit plusieurs chemins de traverse afin d'arriver rapidement chez le frère de Temari. Il longea un long sentier que prenaient souvent les vieux du coin pour leur promenade de santé. Naruto n'y était allé qu'une seule fois lors d'une journée d'excursion avec sa classe en 4ème.

Après plusieurs minutes, il arriva enfin devant une clairière ou se trouvait pas plus de huit maisons qui formaient un demi cercle. Sur la plupart d'entre elle il y avait un panneau « à vendre ». Il y avait seulement deux maisons qui semblaient habiter.  
Il passa devant l'une d'entre elle ou il vit des petits vieux travailler dans leurs jardins.

 _ _« Il y a peu de chances que le frère habite dans cette baraque »__

Il se dirigea alors vers la seconde maison ou une voiture était garée dans l'allée. Le blond la scruta : elle était presque neuve, rouge flamboyante. Il se dirigea vers la porte et sonna. Il attendit patiemment. Des bruits de pas se firent finalement entendre au bout d'une minute. On commença à ouvrir. Naruto ouvrit la bouche.

\- Bonjour, je voudrais parler au...

Il releva la tête et s'interrompit car il vit que son interlocuteur qui avait une cigarette entre les dents ne lui était pas inconnu.

-Tiens, tiens, répondit l'autre d'un air amusé. Je t'ai tellement vexé tout à l'heure que tu t'es senti obligé de me suivre jusqu'à chez moi pour me casser la gueule ?

 _ _« C'est le type qui a failli m'aplatir la tête tout à l'heure chez Itachi !»__ pensa Naruto.

Ce dernier essaya de reprendre le propos de sa phrase tant bien que mal, le regard du type le troublait bizarrement :

\- Non... Je viens de la part de Temari, je suis venu voir son frère, elle m'a indiqué cette adresse.  
\- C'est moi son frère, répondit l'intéressé, le sourire aux lèvres.

Naruto lui rendit son sourire, le garçon le mettait en confiance. Le blond lui tendit sa main.

\- Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki.

Le garçon la serra.

\- Moi c'est Gaara No Sabaku.


	4. I'm Shipping Up To Boston

**Hey voilà le chapitre 4 plus d'un après mais WTF vous allez me dire ! xD**

 **J'ai décidé de réécrire la fan-fic tout simplement ! :D Les chapitre datent de l'an passé donc il y aura sûrement des différences de tailles à partir du chapitre 6, notamment au niveau de la longueur des chapitres, ils seront plus longs !**

 ** _Musique du chapitre :_ I'm shipping up to Boston - Dropkick Murphys**

* * *

\- Que me veut ma charmante sœur ? Demanda Gaara en jetant son mégot derrière Naruto.

\- Je viens chercher une crème qui se trouverait chez toi.

\- Ah oui, ses saloperies... Elle stocke tout ici, ces temps-ci en vue de son déménagement.

Naruto eut beaucoup de mal à retenir un rire. Il fixa les yeux verts cernés du garçon pour essayer de retrouver son sérieux. Au même moment, il remarqua un tatouage sur le front de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier reprit la parole :

\- Entre donc, je vais te chercher ça.

Le blond rentra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il suivit Gaara jusqu'à son séjour. La pièce était immense et très luxueuse. Il y avait beaucoup de matériel high-tech : Écran plan, station de radio, console de jeux vidéos dernier cri. Naruto regarda presque émerveillé les nombreux gadgets qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Gaara lui indiqua le sofa :

\- Va s'y, assis toi. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

\- Non merci, déclina Naruto.

\- D'accord. Mets-toi à l'aise je reviens.

Il quitta la pièce et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un gros carton dans les bras. Ce dernier déposa le carton sur la table basse devant le blond et secoua ses cheveux rouges.

 _\- Il faudra que je dépoussière cette cave,_ murmura t-il à lui-même.

Naruto se releva et regarda le contenu du carton. Il y avait au moins cinquante tubes de crèmes différentes.

\- Comment s'appelle ta crème ? demanda Gaara.

\- Euh... attends je vais regarder.

Naruto sortit l'ordonnance de sa poche et chercha le nom sur la feuille.

\- AVENOC pommade. Déclara-t-il

\- Très bien. Répondit le roux.

Il commença à sortir les tubes un par un, le blond rangea l'ordonnance et fit de même. Tout en cherchant l'objet de sa venue, il demanda timidement :

\- Tu es un patient d'Itachi, n'est ce pas ?

\- Ouais, toi aussi je suppose.

\- Oui. Il est très gentil.

\- C'est vrai.

Le silence revint. Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire. Il trouvait ce Gaara très sympa, il aurait voulu faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. Cependant, il se méfiait. Par le passé, il avait ouvert son cœur trop tôt à de mauvaises personnes. Il voulait quand même essayer, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Il se creusa la tête le cerveau pour trouver un sujet de conversation potable.

\- Ça.. tenta-t-il enfin, ça fait longtemps que tu habites ici ?

Ici dans cette maison ou ici dans le district ? Demanda Gaara en relevant la tête vers Naruto.

\- Mmm... les deux.

\- J'habite dans cette baraque depuis un an environ. Mais j'habite dans le district depuis que j'ai dix ans.

\- Ah oui ? Tu habitais où avant ?

\- Depuis ma naissance jusqu'à mes sept ans j'ai habité dans le district de Suna. Après pendant deux ans j'étais dans le district d'Akatsuki.

\- Ah ouais ?! Mon ami Sasuke a aussi habité à la capitale. C'est bien là-bas ? J'y suis jamais allé.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit le roux. C'est vraiment trop « urbain » pour moi.

\- Tu as pu déjà voir, en personne les dirigeants d'Akatsuki ?

\- Ouais... Ah tiens, voilà ta crème !

Naruto regarda attentivement le tube qui était dans les mains de Gaara, c'était effectivement ce qu'il cherchait.

\- C'est ça ! Merci je... tu fais quoi ?

Gaara commença à lire les inscriptions sur le tube, un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Tu as des hémorroïdes ? Demanda-t-il.

Le blond rougit.

\- N-non... C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour mon oncle

Le roux pouffa.

\- C'est pas grave tu sais. Mon frère en a déjà eu. Je peux te l'appliquer si tu veux !

 _« Il a un air de Sasuke »_ songea Naruto.

Ce dernier saisit la crème des mains de son acolyte et lui répondit :

\- Non merci, je crois que ça ira. Tu as des délires très bizarres toi.

\- C'est pas faux.

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire.

\- Bon, fit finalement le blond au bout de quelques secondes, je te remercie pour ton aide je dois y aller.

\- Avec plaisir.

Gaara le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et lui lança :

\- À bientôt, peut-être !

\- Oui, au revoir.

Naruto partit avec un air enjoué. Il avait décidé qu'il reverrait ce Gaara, il était vraiment unique en son genre.

 **...**

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il s'affala sur son lit et alluma une cigarette. Il regarda l'heure il était 13 heures. Il feuilleta pendant un quart d'heure quelques BD et partit ensuite se faire manger : un petit plat de pattes. Pendant que l'eau était en train de chauffer il reçut un coup de fil.

\- Allo ? Demanda Naruto.

\- _Alors ça va finalement ?_ Fit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Oui ça va, merci, Iruka. En fait, c'était des hémorroïdes. Itachi m'a prescrit une crème « gratis » grâce à toi...

\- _C'est très gentil de sa part. Tu l'as remercié, j'espère ?_

\- Évidemment, pour qui tu me prends ? Mais... Pourquoi tu as...

\- _Quoi ?_ Demanda Iruka.

Naruto hésita longuement en ignorant les « allo » et les « t'es toujours là » de son oncle. Finalement il abandonna l'idée de parler de ce qui lui démangeait.

\- Rien laisses tomber. Bon allez, à demain.

\- _A demain._

Le blond raccrocha en soupirant. A quoi bon essayer de lui parler. Son comportement ne pouvait pas changer avec de simples paroles. Après avoir mangé son plat de pâtes, il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire pour le restant de la journée. C'était samedi. Il repensa aux cours qu'il devait réviser en vue de son prochain devoir en sciences économiques. Il oublia vite l'idée d'ouvrir ses cahiers.

Sans aucune idée précise, il alla dans sa chambre après avoir mis son assiette dans le lave-vaisselle. Il s'allongea dans son lit et commença à réfléchir sur diverses choses en tripotant son portable. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit ou plutôt une personne : Sasuke. Le ventre de Naruto se noua à cette pensée. Il voulait s'excuser mais en même tant, il avait une certaine fierté. Il s'était toujours dit que si il faisait preuve de faiblesse devant une personne qu'il aimait, cette personne se servirait de ce désavantage pour le détruire. Le plus grand exemple qui approuvait sa théorie, c'était Iruka. Il soupira et il se dit qu'il dit qu'il réglerait le problème « Sasuke » plus tard. Finalement il se leva, pour aller chercher le courrier qu'il avait oublié de ramasser le matin.

Quand il sortit dehors il vit un élève de sa classe, Shikamaru qui passait devant sa maison en vélo. Ce dernier s'arrêta à la hauteur du blondinet.

\- Tiens Naruto, tu sors de ton trou aujourd'hui ?

\- Ouais, mais pas pour longtemps je te rassure, je vais chercher le courrier. Répondit Naruto

\- Comment va?

\- Ça va et toi ?

\- Pareil. J'ai oublier de te demander hier... Tu va y aller ?

\- Où ça ?

\- T'es con ou quoi ? Samedi !

\- Ah oui !

Naruto avait complètement oublié. Tous les ans, il y avait une fête en l'honneur du district. Mais cette année c'était particulier.

\- Je ne sais pas, reprit le blond. Tu crois que ça va être intéressant ?

\- Comme c'est les l'anniversaire des cinquante ans du district, je pense quand même que oui, ce sera un peu plus « exceptionnel » .

\- Oui... mais bon je m'attends pas à quelle chose de gigantesque, non plus. Ils vont peut être faire une tombola, un truc du genre.

\- En tout cas, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, niveau personnalité y'aura le gratin.

\- Quand tu parles du gratin, tu fais quand même pas allusion au maire du district ?

\- Hatake ? Non ! Lui il y est tous les ans.

\- De qui tu parles alors, s'impatienta Naruto.

\- J'y arrive, j'y arrive ! fit Shikamaru. Apparemment... un membre d'Akatsuki va venir.


End file.
